1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a connection structure for the supporting rod of a floor lamp, and particular to a floor lamp, of which the vertical supporting rod can be disassembled for packing and shipping convenience; further, the lamp is also provided with a means to maintain the power wires in a safety condition.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Arts:
In the current floor lamps, they generally comprise a bulb socket, a lamp base, and three sections of supporting rods as a result of the height limitation thereof to facilitate the manufacturing and packing. The top section of the supporting rods is usually mounted with a rotary switch to control the power supply. The power wires mounted on the rotary switch have only a given additional length without any fixedly fastening means. The opening of the rod section with a rotary switch is unable to find the connecting contacts for wire terminals according to the U.S. regulations for electric equipment; also, the connecting contacts can not be pulled out easily. Further, in the conventional floor lamps, two sections of supporting rods are usually connected together with threads, and the power wires pass through the round hollow portion of the supporting rods. A decorative ring with threads on both ends thereof is mounted under the rod section. By means of such structure, the power wires in the supporting rod with a rotary switch would not be damaged during packing steps of the lamp.
Since the supporting rods are connected each other by means of threads, the rod should have a given thickness; in that case, the cost of the lamp will be increased naturally. Moreover, the connecting portion of the supporting rods should have inner or outer threads, and therefore quality control would become another problem among the mid and lower processing factories; otherwise, the thread portions of the supporting rods would have difficulty to mate each other. If such quality control problem were discovered after the products being sold in overseas market, the problem would become more serious than ever.
In another conventional lamp of the kind, the power switch is installed on the lamp base or on the wires outside the lamp body. The power wires are directly connected to the bulb socket with a given length to facilitate the packing and disassembling operation. The power wires are tied into a knot before extending outside the lamp base, and then the wires are fastened in place to prevent from being pulled off un-intentionally; however, such method is deemed different from that of the present invention.